


Sherlock has a girlfriend

by AndySkull



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndySkull/pseuds/AndySkull
Summary: What happened after John took Sherlock for birthday cake and what the consequences of texting the woman back.





	1. Birthday cake gathering

John and Sherlock were on a cab on their way to meet the rest of the group to celebrate Sherlock’s birthday with cake. Molly and Lestrade will meet the at the place. The drive had been very silent so far. Careless, John took his phone and pretended he was interested in something. It was a poor excuse to give his friend the chance to text a certain woman. John’s lips twitched upwards in a smile he hide from his friend when he saw Sherlock taking his phone out of his pocket and beginning to text.

Everyone talked and laughed for the most part of the gathering. After the cake was over and the conversation turn more and more common, Sherlock began to struggle with the uneasy feeling of having to socialize.

It was an unfortunate moment for the text to arrive, the laughs died and the moan of the alert sounded loud so everyone near hear it. Sherlock pretended nothing unusual had happened, John smiled broadly, while Molly and Lestrade were shocked

“You still have that text alert?” Asked Molly a bit disgusted as Sherlock took his phone, he didn’t answered the question.

“Do you and Miss Adler have plans for dinner tonight?” Asked John.

“Maybe,” Sherlock said, letting out a sigh, looking distracted. “Well, it’s been a-”

“Who is Miss Adler?” Asked Lestrade

“Sherlock’s girlfriend” Answered John.

“Sherlock has a girlfriend?” Asked Molly a bit shocked.

“She is not my girlfriend” Complained Sherlock.

“How long has this been going on?” Insisted Molly.

“Five years, i think. Right Sherlock?” John was mocking.

“She is not my girlfriend”

“Are you telling me, for the past five years I have been asking you what’s new and you never thought to go with Sherlock has a girlfriend?” Lestrade seemed a bit insulted.

“She is not my girlfriend!!”

“How did you both meet?” Asked Molly.

“On a case.” Sherlock answered exasperated.

“Yes, she was naked, then she drugged him and beat him with a riding crop” John was having the time of his life.

“What?! Really?!” Asked Molly and Lestrade at the same time.

“All right, everyone pay attention. Yes, I have a friend named Irene Adler. Yes, she is a female. Yes, we communicate on a daily basis. Yes, we misbehave sometimes, but no, she is not my girlfriend.” Stated Sherlock firmly.

“Fine then,” Said John chuckling. “What you communicate about?

"well, my work as a detective, her work as a Dominatrix and most recently the possibility of us having a child together”   ~~Everyone on the table lost their shit at the comment~~. Everyone on the table choke with their last piece of cake at Sherlock’s words. Sherlock took his opportunity, he stand up and continue, “We’ll name him Hamish, John’s suggestion by the way. Now if you excuse me, i have a dinner to attend.”

“But, ” began Molly hesitating. “You just ate cake, are you really hungry?”

“Yes, i just ate cake so, no, i’m not hungry”

“Why would you want dinner if you’re not hungry?” Asked Lestrade in confusion.

“Exactly.” Said Sherlock with a triumphant smile. “Thanks for the cake, good evening”


	2. Do you think they are...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after dinner

“Girlfriend…” His voice resonates through the room. “What’s the real implication of the word?” Sherlock is lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“It’s just a label, dear.” Her voice sound soft at his side. “It’s just a word to formalize an already existent relationship.”

“What _we_ have… is…” Sherlock allows the question wander in the air. Irene shifts beside him, copying his position, she stares at the ceiling.

“Well, _I like_ you. _You like_ me.” She starts thoughtfully. “We shag, occasionally. We share some hobbies. We…do certains activities together. You can call this a relationship.

"That means you are my… and i am your…”

“Sorry dear?” Irene tilt her head to the side, so she can look at him.

“I’m saying that, you _are_ actually… _my girlfriend_?”

“Please dear, we are not teenagers anymore. There’s no need for labels”

“But, if it were the case. Would you be?” Without changing his position, Sherlock glance at her, making eyes contact. Irene smile kindly at him and nods in agreement.

“oh my,” She says suddenly, incorporating in the bed. “I’m Sherlock Holmes’s girlfriend. I need to tweet this.” Irene rolls and reach for her phone on the night table, but before she actually grabs it, Sherlock, in a quick move, grabs her by the waist dragging her away from the phone.

“You don’t have to tweet this!!”

“I want to!” Says Irene releasing herself from his grips, so she manage to pick up her phone. Desperate, Sherlock tries to take it away, but the phone ends up on the floor. Irene tries to stand up, but they are so tangled in the sheets that both fall from the bed. While Irene crawls to reach the phone again, Sherlock kicks it under the bed, unfortunately, the phone slides under just to appear at the other end. Sherlock rounds the bed while Irene jumps on it reaching its end quickly. The phone is in her hands, she unlock it and press the icon, but before the app is open, Sherlock tackles her onto the bed and the phone get lost between the sheets. 

They fight each other and now Sherlock manage to stay on top of her, pinning her down to the bed. Using her legs, Irene flips their position and now she is straddling him, with one hand, she is loading her weight over him, with the other she’s searching for the phone in between the sheets. In a change of strategy, Sherlock reaches for her ribs and tickles her. An involuntary laugh escapes her lips and she squirms over him, Sherlock tries to break away from her straddling, but she doesn’t allow him. Tightening her legs around him, she goes for his ribs this time and begins to tickle him, a burst of laughter comes from his lungs, he twist and jumps below her.

Somehow, Sherlock manage to escape but the fight continue. The phone is long forgotten, they just tickle each other and laugh, the bed creak as they fight on it until one of them asks for mercy. Even when it happens the giggles don’t stop, the rule is to beg twice.

* * *

At the bottom of the stairs is Ms Hudson and John, carrying Rosie. John’s shift ended at 10am, and as he promised, he brought Rosie. From their position, they can they hear how the bed creaks.

“Do you think they are…you know,” John leans toward Ms Hudson and whisperes, so Rosie can’t hear. “Shagging?”


	3. Who you really are

“Sherlock! John’s here with Rosie!“ Shouted Ms Hudson when the sound of the shower stopped.

"I’ll be there in a minute.”

After the tickle war, the warriors rested for a while and then head to the shower. That’s when John and Ms Hudson decided to go upstairs.

“Not so fast,” Said Irene taking Sherlock’s arm. “There’s something we need to do first. Sit.”

Sherlock struggled with her at first, but she remained firm. Obediently, Sherlock sat on the edge of the bathtub.

“We’re going to get rid of this.” Said Irene caressing his face softly.

“I appreciate the gesture, but i can shave myself perfectly” Sherlock retorted.

“If you’d wanted to, you would already had.” Slowly, Irene trace her fingers along his right forearm, caressing the scars the needles left. “Your hands still shake.”

Sherlock’s breath got caught in his throat. It was the first time this matter were addressed so directly in a conversation between them. He shook his head, complaining he could shave any other day and he tried to stand up.

“I said sit.” Demanded Irene. With a grunt, Sherlock obeyed.

Slightly Irene applied the shaving cream on him and with skillfully movements she shave him slowly. He could notice she had experience in the activity.

“As you have a sharp blade at my throat, can i know how is that you are so skillfully at this?” Irene gave him a distant smile but remained silent. “A former boyfriend perhaps?” He insisted.

“I rather talk of something else.”

“Like..?”

“When are you going to stop?” Sherlock frowned puzzled.

After a few more strokes, Irene putted down the razor finishing her job. She handed him a towel to clean his face and she went by the aftershave. Kneeling in front of him, she traced the scars on his forearm and stared in his eyes.

“This is the last time-” Sherlock began but she interrupt him.

“So you said the last time. Look at you now.” Irene voice was full of concern.

“I’m trying. This time i really-” He couldn’t continue and he clenched his teeth.

“There are lot of things you are, Sherlock; but not _this_.”

“What is _this_?” He asked with his teeth still clenched.

“A junky” She said bluntly. He took a deep breath and flinched in frustration.

“ _This_ is me. You known me for a while. This is all there is of me” His voice were growing with rage.

“That is a lie. You are much more than this”

“ **Then who i really am!?** ” He asked with rage.

“An irresponsible with yourself. A mess to this flat. An asshole with your clients and friends. A prideful prick who refers to people as dull and unimportant.” Irene words were piercing him, and he couldn’t help to process them at an emotional level. Instead of rage, as he would have expect it, her words began to unfold his sorrows. “You say you despise love and yet,” She made a pause and her sight softened. “and yet you are the most loyal person i know. You care to notice every detail about the people who surrounds you, so you know what makes them angry, and what makes them happy. You can be kind, you even can be tender when you want. Always caring for the ones you love. You are a good man, Sherlock.” By this moment, his heart was racing and his chest felt heavy with emotions.“Thats who you really are, Sherlock. Not a Junky.” She offered an honest smile that Sherlock returned.

Irene got up, but Sherlock remained in the same position, closing his eyes he rested his head over her stomach. Irene entangled her fingers in his hair and caressed his scalp.

“Big things are coming, Sherlock. I need you to be ready for them. Neat and clean.”

“I thought you would drop the bomb on a more… dramatic way” Said Sherlock straightening and looking Irene directly in the eyes. She had no clue of what he was talking about, and her face reflected that confusion.

“That night in Montenegro a few months ago. Wasn’t really planned. It was a matter of time…or luck. This is what we are talking about right?” Said Sherlock pointing to her belly.

“I was talking about Moriarty’s message. What are you talking about?”

“That baby you’re carrying. All signs are there. You see but you do not observe. Come see Rosie, we’ll talk about this later.” Sherlock got up and walked to the door.

“Sherlock, i am not-”

“hum yes, you are.” He said with a smirk. Irene was shocked.

“Big things are coming Miss Adler” Said Sherlock before leaving the bathroom and giving her a wink.


End file.
